


"This is just to win the argument. Nothing else."

by Militia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	"This is just to win the argument. Nothing else."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



[ ](https://a-militia.tumblr.com/image/612274239275483136)


End file.
